DNA
by Five-Princess
Summary: *not done yet* After a car crash, Byron is trying to figure out his life. Before the wedding. I pick ideas request.


A/N: This is just the beginning. Few info I invented so you won't ask me nothing: Damon works with Byron (like Bradley), Burdine's sister is married.

* * *

First of all, I don't know why I was here when he started. Either way I'm nor him or his girlfriends. Neither, I am a weirdo creepy friend he has. I am dead for telling the truth. Maybe I am still alive for him but he don't know. Let me tell you the reason I am confessing this story...

* * *

It was a typical Friday morning in the Bratz office. The girls were preparing their brand new article about this new album Crash was preparing. The girls are proud and happy to see the group back together. Then, as each morning since a few months, Byron Powell came to ask the girls for a brand new job. "Good morning ladies." He said with his dog partner Ozzy. "Sorry Byron, we cannot do any missions today. We need to finish our article of this week before tonight." said Yasmin looking to her boss. "Who said it was a mission. I just need help for something... about someone..." The man said with a blush. The girls all turned around of their chairs. "Who is it!" Cloe said with a full joy. "WHAT!" The animator replies still blushing. Both four sit him on the red sofa and asked who was that 'someone'. Still confused, Byron replies no one. "Byron Powell, tell us now who is your crush! If not, I'll call Burdine to scare you again." Byron pleased them to not see her. He hates her more than anything and he don't know why! She is just strange to him. "OKAY! Then, tell us it's about who you're here!" Said Sasha laughing out loud. "I want to know if... if a girl talk to you and you don't know who is she but she tells you that you"re married to her... does that mean it's true!" He asked and the girls all laughed. "Byron, we call that fans. They try to make you believe in stuff. You even told us about that." Said Cloe still laughing. "Yeah I know. It's just that she send me a picture of us and I got the same in my wallet. Maybe if she was right." The British said.

Few hours later, Byron went to his real job, spying. His boss was talking to Damon. "Again late Powell." Asked the blond criminal with an evil smile as always. ''I'm not even late. I am even earlier than everyone. What type of you you'll do to me again. I'm absolutely positively sure it's one of your boring remarks about me.'' The animator said looking at his friend with a mad face. 'Come on Byron, Damon was just joking. Either way, I was talking with him and you deserves a promotion! '' His boss said with a happier face than the two spies.'Why I won a promotion. I just had one last week.'' Byron asked gently to his superior. ''We have a little project for you. I've heard you are still single after your 5 years here am I wrong?'' His boss said putting Damon in a better mood. ''Well yes but I just didn't find the good one.'' The british said going all red. 'Well not for long. We signed you to a dating site. You already have 10 dates so you are off this week.'' Damon said getting up of his chair and smiled still evilly. ''This is absolutely positively the most foolish idea of this company. How does hell you accepted that?'' The dated man asked angry of the situation. ''Byron, everyone here has a wife, kids, pets and a house. You still live in apartment with your pug alone and we think it will be better for you to... you know... have someone to love. Someone to share a life with. Your contract ends in ten months! You need to move on.'' His superior said looking sadly to the single man. ''W-Wait a second, Damon is not married. Aren't you?'' the single man said trying to find a friend. 'I'm married to Carmen remember? You asked her to go out with me and she accepted. You know in high school?'' Damon said. Byron was totally confused. Who was Carmen? ''Byron? At least, do you remember Darla? Your ex? When she left you, you felt in depression and starts to go at London to see Manuel and Adrien.'' The blond man respond but Byron was still confused. '' Who are they? I-I don't know what are you talking about Damon.'' He said with his hands shaking. ''Are you okay dude?'' Asked Bradley who saw Byron losing control with himself. ''I just asked him if he remembers of Carmen and Darla! Stop pretending Byron. I know it's fake.'' Damon though. Byron felt on the floor. ''Dude! You stress him out. I told you to stop it. You know how he is with your dumb remarks.'' Bradley said starting to fight with Damon during Byron was softly falling into a comas.

"Byron are you ok." Asked a mysterious feminine voice. Byron looks to the gorgeous woman beside him. She had blue silver eyes with short dark hair. ''AHH! Jesus you scared me. Who are you.''Byron said looking scared of the woman. 'I'm Darla... You don't remember me? I was your wife. I divorced because of your TV show. You jumped out of your apartment and I stopped you.'' She said starting to cry softly. ''Well sorry darling. I am absolutely and positively sure that I never been married in my entire life.'' Finished Byron still surprised. ''Oh... then I'm really sorry. I'll tell to your daughter that you miss her. '' the woman affirmed still as sad as the beginning. ''MY WHAT?'' The man screams making Damon enters in the room half laughing and half stressed to see also his ex. ''Darla? What are you doing here?'' Asked the criminal blushing. ''Oh Damon, don't be stupid! I'm here to see Byron. I think he forgot me since a long time. Sorry but I need to go. Yasmin is maybe trying to search for me. See you soon guys.'' Said the woman before going home and crying all the hallway. Damon tries to catch her back but she was already in her red car, driving to home.

After walking to home, Byron went in his bedroom. Then, he saw he had a hundred messages. He went inside his mailbox and saw theses mysterious messages were from no one else than Burdine Maxwell. How did she get his phone number? Why did she messages him? He deleted all and went to work.

Arrived at work, two men took him by his arms and put him in a dark room. ''HELP!'' He screamed but everyone ignore him. ''Hey.'' Said a sensual woman voice that Byron already heard before but forgot where. Then, it clicked. He knew it. It couldn't be... ''Burdine? What are you doing here?'' Asked Byron with confusion. The blonde took his shirt and lay him on the puffy bed. She climbed on the top of him. "BURDINE! Answer me right fucking now please! I passed the most weird day ever! I don't know why you are here and if you don't answer me RIGHT NOW! I hate it when you do that seriously... If you don't tell me... I swear I'll kill your dog!" He said as red as a tomato but of anger. "I though you knew... about your promotion. Your boss told me that you like me." explained Burdine sadly. "Where you took this idea? I-I don't like you. Who made you think that seriously?" Byron asked choked. "Y-You... Do you remember in America's Rock? W-We made out together and you gave me the diamonds boots for thanking me. You told me that you and Darla it was over." She answers with tears. ""Who is that Darla?" He asked making his roommate confuse. She gets up of the bed as furious as her friend. She slaps him in the face. "Tell me if you do like me at least! It been one entire year that you didn't even kissed me. Byron Powell, I swear on God if you don't tell me what's going on, It's you that I will kill, Mother of pink!" She screams out loud of the empty room.


End file.
